The diary
by AwkwardMomentsWhen
Summary: Alexandria Darling's great grandmother dies and leaves her a diary of her adventures with the boys who will never grow up. So when she ends up in Neverland with Peter Pan everything should be great right? But what if she hates Peter? Peter/OC some wendy
1. The diary

I looked over at my best friend Annabelle who was sitting in our posh London boarding school dorm room completely oblivious to the world around her because of the music blaring in her ears. I on the other hand had just finished _all _my homework for the next week including a seven page essay on the legend of King Arthur, which I was pretty proud of! I threw all my work books off my bed and let it travel to the floor with a thud, which must have thrown Belle since she sat up tugging her headphones from her ears and fell off the bed and towards the floor. This of course made me laugh hysterically while she gave me a look that could kill. But as always my mood was ruined though when Rosalie my second roommate ran in my room shouting the words:

"Matrons coming and she is on a mission!" Rose grabbed a short night dress from one of the draws and pulled it over her top before climbing into bed not even bothering to remove any other clothing.

"But none of us have done anything?" Belle looked over at me and so did Rose I just looked back at them with a confused look.

"What? Don't look at me like that, I haven't done anything against the rules!" they carried on looking at me and I searched my mind for things I could have done; nothing came up, I've done nothing wrong.

"Come on! This is you Alexandria Aurora Laura Darling if you look trouble up in the dictionary it your name written there, you are the definition," I looked at Rose with my sarcastic thanks luck. "And that's why I love you." She smiled sweetly brushing her long blonde hair out of her face. Rosalie Lauren Cast had always been the perfect girl. I mean she did sports; makeovers; always dressed in this month's clothes and somehow managed to make everyone hate and love her at the same time. While Annabelle, well Annabelle was different. She was the sensible on in are little threesome that made us all think what was right and wrong. Take last week for instant everyone was sneaking out to go and see Lewis Bray and James Maxwell fight; I mean no rules fight and all she had to say was 'I think it's childish' and Rose and I stayed in! We couldn't believe how she had done it, but still the next day everyone else got told off and we got to go to St. Edwards's boy's school and practice fencing.

"Nice save." I remarked tilting my head towards Rose and we all laughed before hearing the heels of hell coming down the hall. I knew it was matron because nobody else in school wore shoes from the nineteen thirty's anymore.

"Think Lex what did you do?" Belle asked looking flustered so I shut my eyes and thought of my year, week, month… Shit!

"I snuck out two weeks ago to that party remember the one that everyone was banned from going to after the last time girls got let out late at night," They looked at me in horror before looking at the door that just knocked "but how would she have found out?" I whispered before staring at the slightly opening door.

"Alexandria Darling, head mistresses' office. Now." She turned on her heel and left me in the room after all I'd been in this position so many times that she know trusted me to go and know the way there.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed pretending to try fake cry and sob as I went which caused Rose to laugh and Belle to fall back onto her bed and cover her head with her duvet.

"Start packing for me!" I called behind me before walking down the corridor of shame and towards the whales office; that's what we call our headmistress because there was a rumour once that if you said whale to her she would start crying. Sadly it wasn't true.

I sat in the familiar plush read chair outside the whale's office waiting for the stupid blonde receptionist to come over with her smug smile telling me it was time to enter the lion's den.

"The head mistress will see you now." I wanted nothing more to say something that would knock that smirk off her face but instead I remember that I was a young lady and nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled at her but as she turned around to leave I rolled my eyes and walked into the whale's office.

"I didn't do it!" I declared as I walked into the large office that belonged to the whale. The room had been one of the best in the school and even though every time I was in here it was for a bad reason there were old first edition books all the way around the boarder of the room. Normally they would be the most important thing to me in the room since I spent most of the time staring at them. But this time my eyes were drawn to the table in the centre of the room or more the medium old blue box sitting on it.

"I don't think you understand Alexandria," This is the first time the whale had used her gentle voice around me. "Please take a seat." She gestured to the chair in front of her and I sat in it cautiously.

"What's all this about miss?" I asked looking up at her.

"I'm afraid that I have become the bearer of bad news Alexandria," she looked down at the desk nervously pulling her skirt and fighting. "I'm afraid that…ummm…that your great grandmother has died of old age." I looked at my head teacher who looked scared at how I would react more than anything. The truth is that I didn't really mind, which is a dreadful thing to think but I've been in this situation so many times that it doesn't hurt anymore, plus I didn't really know her anyway; I only think I met her twice in my whole life.

"Oh, right." Those were the only words I could come out with, lame I know but true.

"She left you a great deal of money to be used as you wish with proper means of course. But before that she left you this," she pushed the old blue box towards me and I took it getting a better look. It was a pale blue and I wondered if it were a different colour beforehand a more rich blue perhaps but there was no doubt that the box was beautiful. The only thing that puzzled me was the old looking gold lock sitting on the front of the box. "We don't have the key, but still it's yours to do as you wish." I took it the box in my arms to find out it was heavy, meaning there was a lot of stuff in it. The only question was what the stuff was.

"Thank you miss." I smiled at her and turned to leave before being called for and therefore dragged back to my seat.

"Alexandria the funeral is tomorrow if you wanted to go." That took me off guard so soon I looked around the room confused.

"When did she die?" I asked looking her in the eye and not letting her drop my gaze.

"A week ago." She told me trying not to make it a big deal.

"And you got this box?" I pressed wanting to know everything.

"Some time after." She tried to be cool about it and shrug it off but teachers trying to be cool is like Sherlock Holmes trying not to solve a crime; impossible.

"So you only gave me this after you tried to open it? Well I don't have a key to it so why don't you just rip it open or something!" I screamed standing up and grabbing the heavy box before leaving the room not before hearing the whale scream:

"You know it's about time you grew up Miss Darling!" If growing up meant that I turned into her or anybody like her then she could count me out.

When I got back to my room Belle was sound asleep I laughed silently she was such a light weight and Rose was reading silently with her side light on.

"What did the whale want?" Rose asked softly looking up from her book.

"Oh, it was nothing." I lied walking towards my bed and placing the blue box by the side of it.

"Okay." Rose carried on looking at her book. I knew she knew I lied to her but she let it pass with everything that had gone on lately; I literally had no family left in the world. I didn't understand why that thought scared me but it did; to be completely alone was the worst thing in the world.

After about half an hour had passed and after Rose had gone to sleep I turned on my bedside light on and picked the box up from the floor. The truth was I knew exactly how to open the box, I had the key. It was the only thing I had from my mother; my father had said that it was passed down through to the first born girl in every Darling family. I took the necklace out of my bedside table's draw and held it out studying at the key on the end. I smiled as I put it in the lock and it fit, as I turned it and opened the lid it spurt dust out left right and centre causing me to cough uncontrollably.

I laughed silently as I looked inside the box, it was unbelievable. The inside of the box had newspaper glued all around it, they were all articles about children and then leaves and twigs all stuck to the sides; it was like my own private forest. I reached inside the box to find a forest green book and when I opened it a note fell out. The note read:

_My dearest Alexandria, _

_Your mother was never one to tell stories and she didn't particularly like my ones but I hope with all my heart that you will. I promised somebody a long time ago that I would tell everybody I knew about the story of Peter Pan. Seeming it would be impossible to tell you face to face now, I will let you read my diary of the boy who will never grow up. _

_Your loving great grandmother, Wendy Moira Angela Darling x_

I placed the book down with the note and searched through the box there was: an acorn necklace; an Indian headdress; a thimble and so much more. But right now I wanted to read about the boy that would never grow up.

_And that is exactly what I did. _


	2. Life is unfair

**Author's note: so all of this will be from Alexandria's point of view but when she's not in a chapter it will be in third person. So please read and enjoy! xxxxxx**

Peter Pan had always known more than anybody that life was not fair. He first noticed this when he was fifteen years old –although it was on week until his sixteenth birthday- and overheard his parents talking about what he was to become when he was a man, then some years later he felt heartbreak when _his_ Wendy left him. But the time he felt the most that life was not fair had been the last two weeks.

Peter Pan had noticed that the wind was colder in Neverland and that the earth seemed to stand still, the lost boys of course hadn't and he was thankful about that; but he had. So he did as any young boy would. He investigated. He let the wind take him where he needed to go and ended up at the old Darling nursery where he first met his Wendy. Only it wasn't _his_ Wendy sitting Wendy's bed, it was an older women struggling for breath.

"Peter?" the women asked reaching forward. "You came?" the women's words were almost breathed.

"Of course I did." Peter still sounded confident even though he was scared to death of the women in front of him.

"I suppose you don't recognise me. My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling." His heart stopped at that moment and all the blood drained from his face slowly sinking to his feet.

"Of course I do," he flew over to the women trying to see whether it really was her. It couldn't be but then Peter noticed the eyes were the same; that cat like green. "I never forget." Peter sat on the end of her bed trying to concentrate on the eyes and not the fragile body before him.

"Life was never simple Peter," she didn't really seem to be talking to him anymore but to herself. "Something would always be there to make me worried or stress or angry. But still there was never one day I didn't dream about what my life could have been like if I hadn't of left Neverland. But that is just a dream, and sadly dreams do not come true. Do they Peter?" She looked back at him now and Peter just sat in front of her.

"Yes they do all the time!" Peter was quite consistent about the fact dreams come true. After all he was living his, never having to grow up.

"Really and what's your dream?" Peter noticed at this moment that it had to be Wendy so persistent all the time and yet sweet as honey. It made him feel loved. Loved? More like safe.

"To never have to grow up!" he declared loudly over the bed doing a backwards summersault in the air and landing on the old heavy toy box.

"That's not really your dream though." She whispered looking at him on the toy box and smiling.

"Yes it is; that's what the lost boys and I want." Peter insisted standing proudly on his toy box.

"You haven't changed one bit Peter." She started to laugh so quietly that you wouldn't be able to hear if it if you weren't listening for it.

"And why would I want to?" Peter asked proudly before sadness crossed his face and he slowly floated down towards her.

"What's going on Wendy?" he asked just like the child he was supposed to be and Wendy couldn't help but feel her weak heart break.

"I'm dying Peter." She whispered to him and the tears that he was holding back slowly started to overflow, he just couldn't take it any longer.

"Peter don't cry, remember Peter Pan never cries." She sighed as he took her hand and tried to stop the tears that were rushing down his face.

"But I don't want you to go." He tried to explain but who could understand the pain he was going through. Who could understand that it hurt to even think about a word without _his_ Wendy? _A world without his Wendy?_ There might as well be no world at all.

"Peter, I'm already grown up and therefore gone from your life," Peter shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but Wendy put her spare hand on his and said "Peter it doesn't matter now but I have a favour to ask of you."

"Anything. Wendy I'll do _anything_." He looked straight at her ready to do anything she asked.

"I want you to go to my funeral and find a young girl by the name of Alexandria," Peter nodded his head slowly to say he understood but he had no idea why he was doing it "I want you to give her Merlin." Peter's face dropped since he had no idea who Merlin was.

"Merlin?" he asked looking around the room for some kind of inspiration until his eyes finally rested on the dog house that used to belong to Nana only now the words MERLIN were printed on the top and sitting in Nana's place was a medium sized chocolate brown with white markings Newfoundland puppy.

"That's Merlin." She looked over with Peter at the puppy until Peter looked back at her completely horrified.

"But why?" Peter was starting to sound like a little boy again.

"Peter," she scolded before taking a deep breath and gently saying "this girl will be all alone in the world when I leave her. She needs all the company she can get; Merlin will be her company." Wendy had started to use her mothering voice and since Peter was used to being guilt tripped by her he nodded and decided best to do as he was told.

"Okay I promise." Peter told her after a silence that was only filled with the struggling of Wendy Darling's breathing.

"Good," She sunk further into the familiar bed that had been hers as a child and thought about the long sleep ahead of her. "Don't worry about me; I'm going to a Neverland of my own, one where I will never grow up," Peter stroked her white hair remembering how it used to be. "And anyway somebody once told me that dying would be an awfully big adventure." And with that Wendy Darling went to sleep for the last time.

So you can see what I mean? But that wasn't the most unfair thing to happen to Peter Pan. It was now having to tell the lost boys that Wendy had died.

"Role call!" Peter shouted when he walked into his hideout while Merlin went to slump in the corner of the den. Slowly the lost boys started to form together and Peter carried on his greeting "Tootles?"

"Here!" replied Tootles saluting while looking up above him. Poor Tootles the unlucky one in the group, for instance right now his hair is covered in some kind of sticky liquid while his body was soaking wet. But that was normal for Peter so he completely ignored it.

"Nibs?" continued Peter.

"Yeah!" Peter looked at Nibs wondering how he would take the news of Wendy's death. Nibs always acted brave like the time he chased off wild bears with a stick, which was Nib's favourite story.

"Curly? Slightly?" Peter asked quickly hoping to get to the twins quickly and not have to take the anticipation of telling the boys.

The two boys announced their presents in the room and Peter looked at them. Curly hadn't even had a name before he turned up in Neverland and since he couldn't remember anything we had named him curly after his seriously _curly_ hair. Then there was slightly Peter's right hand man, if somebody asked who his best friend was he would have to say Slightly. Slightly was the first arrived in Neverland just a few months after Peter did so life her without him would be unbearable for him.

"Twins?" There was no answer and Peter looked around the den "Twins? Has anyone seen the Tw-" but Peter didn't get to finish his sentence because the two boys came shooting down the slide that they loved to use as there entrance screaming:

"Peter! Pete-" One of the twins shouted landing on his bottom.

"Father!" The other twin shouted before landing on top of his brother. Then both of the brothers looked at each other glared and ran towards Peter.

"And where have you two been?" Peter demanded and the two twins backed away from him.

"We went to the mermaid lagoon." One of the twins finally said excitedly stepping forward towards Peter looking rather proud of himself.

"And you will never guess what we heard!" the other joined his brother excitedly scrambling to his feet.

"The most amazing news." Twin one continued.

"In the entire world." Peter looked from brother to brother who were finishing each other's sentences.

"Boys," there was no response "boys," still no response "BOYS!" Peter shouted and the whole den went silent even Merlin who was sitting in the corner sat up with his large eyes on Peter.

"I need to tell you something," Peter paused looking around the room preparing himself for the sadness that was about to flood him and the rest of the group. "About Wendy…you remember Wendy don't you?" Peter asked the lost boys looking at every single one of their faces; none of them were sad the opposite in fact, they were happy.

"You mean the Wendy-bird?" Tootles asked, after all he was the one who shot Wendy down.

"Yes, Tootles," Peter sighed looking at his lost boys. "Although I'm sure that she wouldn't like it if that's what you remembered her by."

"She's the one that left, isn't she Peter?" One of the twins said sadly leaning on his brother sitting down on the floor.

"They all leave," the second twin sighed. "Don't they Peter?" All of the lost boys looked at Peter and he stood still for a minute and thought. He thought about how to tell the boys of Wendy's death. But this was Peter Pan the boy who would never grow up doing a _very_ grown up job.

"Talking about leaving," Peter ceased his chance to ease into the moment "My news about Wendy is… how do I put this… she has left all worlds." Peter smiled sadly at the lost boys hoping they would understand…they didn't.

"What do you mean she's left all worlds?" Tootles asked looking rather confused around at the other boys.

"It means," Slightly stood up and Peter felt some hope come back to him as he thought he wouldn't have to explain about the horrible and horrific death of Wendy Darling. "She's gone on holiday to the sun or something? Therefore leaving all worlds!" he thought_ wrong!_

All the boys quarrelled for a minute so no one even noticed the sadness of Curly sitting down instead of fighting with his brothers. That was at least until…

"It means she's dead," the boy tugged on Peters clothing but there was no answer Peter was too busy laughing at the squabbling boys. So Curly stood on a chair and screamed "SHE'S DEAD!" The den went silent and everybody looked at the boy shocked even Peter; Curly never shouted. Let alone shout that!

"What?" Slightly looked around the den before his eyes settled on Peter "It's not true is it Peter?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that it is," Peter watched in outrage as the boy's eyes welled up with tears "Don't you dare cry!" Peter pointed at the boys who swallowed their tears "I've got to go for a while." Peter said quietly before turning towards the door.

"Are you going to find another Wendy? It's been so long since you last brought someone here! It was Jane wasn't it… yes that was her name! Jane." Tootles smiled looking quite proud of himself for remembering so much.

"No!" Peter snapped "There will be no more girls," Peter took a step towards them. "No more mothers," another step and defiantly "No more Darlings." And with that Peter turned and left tapping his leg as he went to call Merlin.

So Peter Pan knew that life was unfair. But he planned on never getting hurt again. Never having his heart broken because getting your heart broken is a grown up thing.

_No more darlings._

**Authors Note: so this one was a bit rushed at the end because it was late and I was so very tired! Please review and say whatever you think about it because reviews make me happy! :D Or just set an alert! I love you all for reading all the way through! YAY! xxxxxx**


End file.
